Loss of income due to business closure, increased insurance premiums and decreased property values may be experienced after significant fluid damage such as tidal surges, stormwater runoff, burst water pipes or industrial spills. In events such as these members of the community are often left unprepared and under resourced.
Repair and replacement cost to property and infrastructure can be significant if effected by fluid damage during floods or industrial accidents. The time taken to clean up fluid damage may be increased due to access restrictions of property, equipment and machinery.
Permanent conventional flood barriers can restrict the movement of vehicles and pedestrians while temporary barriers such as sand bags and demountable walls may be in limited supply or difficult to access during emergencies.
In one example of a floating barrier a combination service and entry pit receives floodwater from a river or ground surface area. The floodwater gradually fills the service pit until the water is just below ground level then a riser pipe allows the flow to pass down the pipe and along an underground piping network that directs the floodwater to the base of channels that contain floating barriers. The barriers float up and above ground when enough water is received however this action occurs before floodwater is actually flowing across the ground surface thereby restricting vehicles and pedestrian traffic where they would normally be trying to get to a safe location before the actual flood water became a real risk.
Fluid containment systems can be installed at and not limited to river banks, esplanades, property boundaries, underground car park access points, infrastructure access points and agricultural flow channels.
Fluids entering a channel containing a floating barrier at ground level ensure the wall will only raise when fluids are flowing across the ground surface. Fluids entering a channel below the ground surface would raise a wall before surface fluid flows are encountered. Fluids raising a wall before surface fluid flows are encountered create an unnecessary restriction above ground level. Walls raising above ground level when surface fluid flows are not encountered restrict movement of pedestrians and vehicles.
Some of the less than desirable features of floating barriers include:
Fluid entry points below ground level which float the barrier before surface flows are a threat.
Even with risers inside of entry pits, the barriers still float before surfaces flows are actually at ground level which restricts vehicle and pedestrian traffic.
Fluid entry points below ground and connected directly to stormwater drainage networks will raise prematurely as the piping pressurizes under normal design flow.
Service and flow entry pits located away from the fluid interception zone therefore unable to intercept a point source.
Piping that transfers fluid from entry pits to interception channels interfere with existing underground services.
Entry pits require large areas of sealed surfaces to be removed and regraded to divert fluid flow.
Interconnecting pipework from entry pits to interception channels require deep trenching through existing sealed surfaces.
Support blocks which create pressure for the sealing mechanism are on the upstream flow side preventing entry grates to be installed at ground level in the channel interception zone.
Support blocks restrict access to the barrier during maintenance.
Guide frames for barrier seals interfere with barrier removal and require multiple calibrations points.
Guide frames don't apply even pressure across the length of the barrier seal.
Support blocks and pipe risers in entry pits restrict the ability to install filtration screens. Long continuous barriers deflect when tall and deep installations are required.
Barriers that retract horizontally into the ground can be damaged by vehicle traffic passing above.
These and other problems are reduced or eliminated by the invention disclosed herein.